


Coming Morning

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Coming Morning

He shifted in the bed, surprised to find the heat of another body pressing to his. It had been a while since the last time he had had someone to hold on to through the night.

Strong arms circled his waist and wet lips moisted his skin. "It wasn't a dream," he whispered.

"I came back," Zac's voice was quivering. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

"You have the right not to trust me. But I won't leave you again, I promise."

Taylor sighed. Sometimes, if you dream hard enough, when you open your eyes you have your second chance.


End file.
